Now and Then
by JosephineX
Summary: Four girls, Rogue, Wanda, Jean and Kitty, the best of friends. Summer in 1970, just a typically summer for the four of them. MovieParodies-Verse AU - Human ON HIATUS
1. Summer 1970

_**(Wanda's Commentary)**_

_SUMMER, 1970'S_

_**Bayville wasn't the most exciting place to promote. In fact, the most common cause of death before puberty was –**_

_**Wait for it…**_

_**Boredom**_

Laughter could be heard from Rogue's garden as the girls talked about embarrassing moments. Kitty and Wanda were on the swings and Jean was pushing them. Rogue was lounging on the chair reading a mystery novel but failing miserably.

_**And in the days before MTV and Nintendo, we had to find ways to entertain ourselves. **_

"I agree with Kitty."

"It's only gardening."

"You know how I feel getting dirty."

"My mum will pay $10."

"Plus it's only gardening Jean."

"How many time's have you said that?"

"10."

_**The summer of the 1970's started out like another summer. School ended and we had three months of freedom ahead of us.**_

The twelve year old Wanda jumped from the swing and landed on all fours. She laughed and ran inside the house. The others laughed and ran to catch up with Wanda.

_**But that year, freedom wasn't enough. We wanted independence, a place to call our own.**_

The girls each took a cookie from the table and ran to the door.

_**That's why we decided to buy the tree house. The quest to earn money was our summer goal.**_

Wanda opened the door and ran towards their bike, parked in front of the house leaving the others in hot pursuit.

_**The four of us lived in the 'dream' neighborhood. Brand new, preplanned community build right here in Bayville.**_

"HEY GUYS!" Jean said as she struggled to catch up. "Wait up!"

"Come on Jean!" Rogue laughed as she circled around Jean.

_THAT NIGHT - WANDA'S HOME_

Wanda lay in bed, reading her book with a flashlight since her lights were out. She could hear her parents fighting outside. The door creaked opened and light came in Wanda's room. Pietro stepped inside.

"Come on." Wanda said. Pietro smiled faintly and closed the door. He got down and dragged the spare bed that was underneath Wanda's bed and lay there staring at the ceiling.

_**My parents had been fighting for as long as I could remember. It never bothered me. It was the opposite actually, it brought me comfort.**_

_THE NEXT MORNING - ROGUE'S HOUSE_

Rogue sighed as she measured her breast. She faced the picture on her mirror.

"No matter what I do, they just keep getting bigger." She grabbed the tape and taped her breast, along with her bra, as flat as she could.

"HURRY UP ROGUE!" Her father shouted. "YOUR FOOD IS GETTING COLD!" Rogue's dog barked in agreement.

"I'LL BE THERE!" She finished taping her breast and grabbed a polo shirt.

_**Rogue grew up with her father, Logan Howlett, and her half-brother, Kurt Wagner. She also lived with her mother's nephew, Evan. Her mother, Ororo Munroe, left a couple of years ago due to her Grandmother's recent sickness. The picture was of her mother. She never left home without it.**_

Rogue grabbed a polo shirt and buttoned it up. She grabbed the picture and stuck it in her shorts. She opened the door and saw her brother and nephew fighting for the bathroom. Their dog barked and she stepped over them.

"Ugh! Guys!" she said as she walked away.

_KITTY'S HOUSE -_

"Kitty…" Kitty said pretending to interview herself as she got ready. "Tell us the exact moment that you realized that you would win." She grabbed her favorite necklace and sighed for effect.

"Well, Tabitha, I can only say. That I thought about this day…" she paused and grabbed something from her mouth and put it down behind her. "That I've thought about this day," she continued and twirled to her bed. "DREAMED about this day, for as long as I could remember." She put on her diamond earrings and sat down on her chair.

"To win an academy award at such a young age is such an enormous accomplishment." She continued to interview herself. "Where will you go from here?"

_**Kitty was an only child.**_

"Well Tabitha,"

_**Her parents were country clubbers. Never around really. Typical upbringing for actors and unintelligent liars.**_

Kitty grabbed the tallest perfume and pretended it was a microphone.

"…to direct."

_JEAN'S HOUSE -_

"21… 22… 23… 24… 25… 26… 27… 28…"

KNOCK KNOCK

Jean stopped combing her hair as soon as she heard her mother.

"Jean?" Jean's mother called out but stopped as soon as she realized her mistake. "Oh sorry, Jean can I come in?"

"Sure." Jean's mother came in looked around, nodded and sat down next to Jean.

"You know what Jean. I've been thinking… about what you asked me."

"About sex?" Jean's mother looked uncomfortable.

"Yes dear. You say that very casually it's very scary for mommy. It's like going someone going 'BOO!' 'AHH!' that's what sex is."

"Sorry mommy." Jean looked sheepish.

"Well it's fine. I believe you too young to be informed but since your friends are trash mouths, I think you should hear it from me, the facts." Jean nodded. "This may come as shock to you but…" Jean's mum took a deep breath. She saw the flower pot and picked it up. "Here, this is a flower, right?" Jean nodded. "Okay… well, all women have a garden… and a garden needs… a big hose to water it." Jean's mother forced a smile. Jean looked a bit uncomfortable. "Or a small hose as long as it works…"

_**As a direct result of this conversation, Jean spent a significant part of her adult life obsess with gardening.**_

_SOON -_

_**In life, there is always the enemy. And they are called the Acolyte-hood, which consist of, Remy Lebea, Scott Summers, Lance Alvers and John Allerdyce. Everyone in the neighborhood felt sorry for their mothers. Like us, the Acolytes also had a summer goal. And it was to make our lives,**_

The Acolytes rode on their bikes to the four girls and stopped in front of them.

"Hey Loserhood." Rogue said. Wanda, Jean and Kitty looked at them in disgust.

"NOW!" Remy yelled. They started to throw balloons at us then. Filled with,

"JELL-O!" Wanda yelled.

"INVADE!" Rogue yelled.

_**Miserable. **_

The girls screamed as they were hit with Jell-o and started to run away.

"JEAN! DOWN!" Rogue yelled and grabbed Jean by her shoulders and dragged her down. Everyone in the neighbor hood looked at them, curious to why they were the targets.

_**They were the enemy.**_

Rogue started to get up,

"GO! GO! GO!" Remy yelled.

"LET'S GO!" Scott shouted. John and Lance laughed and sped away. Scott followed them; Remy smirked before speeding away, Rogue hot on his trail.

"GO ROUGE! YOU'RE NEARING HIM, ROGUE! GO GET HIM ROUGE! YOU CAN DO IT ROGUE!" Her friends cheered. Rogue jumped to tackle him but fell to the ground and missed him. The Acolytes laughed.

"ROGUE!" Her friends yelled and ran towards her. Rogue pushed herself up and dusted herself.

"WE OWE YOU ONE ACOLYTE! AND WE ALWAYS PAY OUR DEBTS!" She shouted to them.

"HA! LIKE WE'RE REALLY AFRAID OF A BUNCH OF GIRLS!" Lance called out and laughed with his friends.

"You should be!" Kitty shouted back at him, forgetting her crush on him.

"YEAH! WOOHOO!" The Acolytes cheered and speed away.

"You okay Rogue?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Rogue replied and walked away, slightly limping.

**Second chap up. Didn't take that long really. Still doing 'The Rogue Cupid Series' okay people? I'm talking to no one…**


	2. The Bayville Cafe

**(Wanda's Commentary)**

_BAYVILLE CAFÉ-_

"Your idea of foreplay is, A: a candlelit dinner and romantic walk on the beach, B: Making out on a bear skin rug in a mountain cabin, C: watching a sexy movie or D: All of the above." Kitty read out loud. Wanda looked up from her book and glanced at the magazine.

"B." She said and Kitty wrote W next to B.

"E, none of the above." Rogue said.

"Rogue… that is not a possible answer." Kitty said looking accusingly at Rogue.

"Then B, I guess." Kitty nodded satisfied and wrote R next to W.

"Definitely A." Jean said looking up from their money.

"Surprise, surprise…" Kitty said rolling her eyes and writing J. Wanda looked at Kitty knowingly. "I pick D. All of the above." And wrote something down.

"Surprise, surprise." Jean said sarcastically. "That's… a hundred and seven dollars and twenty-four cents." Jean then looked at the ad and counted at the top of her head.

"So how much more?" Wanda asked.

"Twenty-three more dollars and the tree house are ours." Jean said proudly.

"Hey, I say the first night we get it, we have a slumber party!" Kitty squealed looking up from the magazine.

"Oh Wanda!" Rogue said as she looked out the window. "Look at your mum!"

Wanda looked out the window and so did Kitty, Jean looked at Rogue before turning her attention outside. Outside, Wanda's mum closed her car door from behind wearing a really attractive outfit. Someone whistled outside. Wanda's mum walked past the cafe and beyond.

"How short are those shorts?" Jean said in shock.

"How tall are those boots?" Kitty said in awe.

Someone else whistled at Wanda's mum before she disappeared.

_**I had no idea why, but early that summer but my mum began to dress up like a fancy slut.**_

"Woooow…" Kitty said. "Your mum is so cool!" They turned away from the window and returned to what they were doing.

"Hey guys," Wanda said as she remembered something. "There's a full moon tonight. It's a festival for the spirits that come back to earth and walk with the living." Just then, a white haired lady, who was not even yet a grandma, came up with their order.

"Four black cows, that'll be a dollar sixty, boys." She said. Her name tag read Ororo.

"Uuuuum… were girls." Jean said as she handed her the money.

"I know." With a last glance at them she walked away

"She is so off." Jean said.

"Well, what do you expect? She's a witch." Kitty said and Wanda looked at her with their 'don't-toy-with-me' look while Rogue poured coke into their floats. "I swear!" Rogue looked at her disbelievingly. "She's got voodoo dolls and everything!" They each grabbed a straw and took a coke float. "And hear this. One of them looked exactly like principle Kelly… and you know what?" She paused for effect. "There was a needle sticking right in the middle of his heart. I saw it the morning he had his heart attack." Ororo then came back and gave them the change. An awkward silence fell over the boys, I mean girls, and Ororo looked at them with knowing stare as the girls leaned away. Rogue took the change awkwardly and gave it to Jean, eyes still on Ororo. Ororo looked at them once more and walked away without a word.

Was it just Rogue, or did she looked familiar?

"So…" Wanda said breaking the silence. "Do we try another séance tonight?"

"It didn't work last time; it's not going to work this time." Jean said.

"It'll work. This is the one night when the barrier dead and the living can be broken…" she looked at each of us. "I read it in encyclopedia of supernatural phenomenon."

"You are so weird." Jean said almost immediately. Kitty looked curious.

"I'm in." Kitty said.

"Yeah, me too." Rogue said smiling and stirring her coke float. They laughed at Jean.

"Here are the scores. Rogue," she looked at Rogue, serious. "You're a woman on the verge. Although you sensuality is yet to be tapped, it is like a volcano ready to erupt. Whoa…" She looked at Rogue smirking. "Everyone look out for Rogue."

"That's crap." Rogue muttered drinking her coke float.

"Wanda," Wanda shook her head at the two. "You walk the fine language of romantism and sex appeal; don't be afraid to take the plunge. You might surprise yourself."

"I'll keep that in mind." Wanda smirked.

"Jean, let go of you inhibitions before you dry up like a prune." Jean looked around for an explanation.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wanda and Rogue snorted and Kitty smirked. They started to laugh.

"Now me. Kitty," she paused for dramatic effects. "You are a sexual magnet attract men from the four corners of the world. Faze yourself…" She read something that made her grin. She dropped the book and grinned the biggest grin she could muster.

_THAT NIGHT -_

Wanda's parents were fighting again. She didn't care, she was just reading again.

"I'll get the rest of my things when you lot are out of the house." She heard her mother said. That last sentence made Wanda lurch upright.

"Baby, please…"

"Honey, we're past that point now. It's just isn't working." Wanda heard the front door slam and she quickly got up and looked out the window. There she was, her mother. Opening her car door and throwing in her suitcases. She saw her get in and drive away.

Her fathers' footsteps sounded just outside her room. She quickly got snuggled up in her bed again and pretended to fall asleep.

Wanda's father felt bad. It should have been her that stayed not him. He went to Wanda's room and opened it. Expecting her serious looking and staring at him, instead; she was asleep. Now to deal with Pietro…

Wanda rolled her eyes then. Parents were so gullible. She got up and got the mat and grabbed her poncho.

_**I decided not to tell the others about my mother. **_

_**Call me a fool but I actually thought she'd back. **_

_**A wishful notion I held onto for years. **_

_**At the time, no one in the neighborhood had gotten a divorce.**_

_**And the last thing I wanted was to be different from my friends. **_


	3. Seances with Dear Johnny

_AT THE CEMETERY-_

Somewhere, an owl hooted and crickets chirped. There were some thunder, but who was scared of them?

"To think, it so cold out here."

"Here, take my shirt. Now I'll be cold but at maybe you'll shut up." Rogue snapped.

"It makes me look fat." Jean groaned.

"You are fat." Wanda said as she lit the candle.

"I am not fat…" Jean argued as she shrugged on her raincoat. "Am I fat?" Rogue cocked her head to the side looking at Jean curiously.

"Take the hands of the person sitting next to," Rogue snapped her attention to Wanda and they did what Wanda did. "Palm to palm."

"Let's contact Marlia Munroe." Kitty said suddenly.

"She didn't cooperate last time." Rogue said.

"No one ever cooperates." Jean grumbled. Kitty looked at Jean skeptically.

"I think we should bring back someone from this cemetery." Wanda said sounded. Rogue looked behind her.

"How about Dear Johnny?" Rogue asked. Wanda looked behind her.

"Let's find out how he died." Wanda smiled a dangerous smile. Kitty smiled nervously. "Close your eyes." The girls shifted around before they relaxed. Well, as much as you could relax in a graveyard anyways. "Guide us in our pursuit in the spirit world. Keep our circle safe from those who promote evil and seek to haunt. Dear Johnny… We know you we're just a kid when you died. We want to find out how."

"OHM HEEE-" Kitty said in a boy's voice. Rogue slapped her shoulder and Kitty giggled.

"Concentrate." Wanda said. "Dear Johnny… can you hear me... If you can hear me give us a sign... Let us know... Its okay, we just want to talk to you... Tell us how you died."

"He's here." Jean said scared while rocking back and fort, the others snapped their eyes opened. Her bottom lip trembled; Rogue and Wanda looked at each other. "He wants to tell us a story."

"Jeannie?" Wanda asked.

"Maaaybe we should stop." Kitty said. Wanda shook her head.

"He's afraid." Jean continued, rocking back and fort harder.

"Tell him not to be afraid, tell him its okay!" Wanda said getting louder.

"He's all by himself... He's lonely…" Jean had tears coming out of her eyes and started sobbing. The others looked at each other worriedly. "He needs a friend." Jean started to cry, Rogue let got and shook her head. Jean started gasping, puffs of smoke coming out.

"Jean?" Kitty asked slowly. Jean shook her head and…

"I've got you." Jean said letting go.

"Ugh!"

"Jean!" Wanda and Kitty glared at Jean. Rogue punched Jean, quite hardly, on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Jean said while laughing and picking herself from the ground. "Ouch that hurt!"

"Well yeah, you deserved it fart ass!"

"Don't you ever do that again!" Wanda said strictly.

"Sorry you guys, but you're just gullible when it comes to these séance stuff. I mean it's all pretend right?"

Just then, lightning crash over their heads and hit the tallest thing in the cemetery…

The tree next to them.

They screamed.

The tree caught on fire and started to rain cat and dogs. Jean screamed and stood up. Thunder crash and she screamed once again. She ran away screaming.

"JEAN!"

"WAIT UP!"

"JEANNIE!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"SOMEONE GET TO HER BEFORE SHE GETS A HEART ATTACK!" Kitty and Rogue ran towards Jean to try and catch up.

"COME ON WANDA!"

"I'LL BE THERE!" Wanda gathered up her things and started to run. She looked back and saw a shadow. It was a boy. It looked like he was being taken.

"WANDA!"

"WANDA WE'VE GOT TO GO!"

"GUYS! I THINK I SAW SOMEONE THERE!"

"WHO?"

"I DON'T SEE ANYTHING!"

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I KNOW I SAW SOMETHING THERE!"

"IT'S PROBABLY JUST THE WIND OR SOMETHING!"

"COME ON!"

They started to run away. Wanda stopped to look back but it was gone. She ran to catch up with the others then.

SPLASH!

The rain stopped sometime later and Rogue was splashing on the puddles.

"UGH! ROGUE! Why can't you just act like a girl?" Jean asked as she was almost splashed.

"Oh yeah?" Rogue jumped on the puddle nearest to Jean. And Jean… well, she just got wet.

"Now look what you've done! You know how much I hate to get dirty!" The girls laughed in the silliness.

CREAAAK

"What was that?" Kitty asked.

"It's crazy Pete…" Wanda said.

"A.K.A Piotr…" Rogue whispered. He passed them on his bike, creaking all the way.

"Come on. Let's get to the field!" Jean whispered/shout.

The girls shrieked a bit till they got home.

Jean couldn't go back to sleep. She sighed and turned on her bedside lamp. She looked underneath the bed. Nope, nothing there.

Wanda stirred. Not because of the wind, because she thought she heard whispering voices. A gust of wind came, and she thought she saw the shadow again. She blinked. It was still there. Her telescope was spinning in circles. She was hearing creaks once again. The wind soon stopped. The shadow disappeared. Wanda knew she HAD to do something. She got up from her bed and went to her window.

She pulled on the string that traveled across her lawn. It traveled across the neighborhood and stopped in Rogue's bedroom. The bell rang from the violent shakes that Wanda was sending. Rogue pulled on the string three times before grabbing the flashlight, knocking over her dog. Her dog yawned, she paid no attention however. Rogue flashed her flashlight on Kitty's window. Kitty woke up from the sudden light and yawned. She grabbed her flashlight and flashed back at Rogue. Rogue flashed on her once again before disappearing. Kitty yawned and blinked before grabbing her walkie-talkie and pressing the button.

"Base to Jean." Kitty spoke. "Base to Jean. Do you read me? Jean! Over."

Jean got up and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

"What?" Jean said groggily.

"We need a secret meeting."

"Now?"

_BACK AT THE CEMETERY-_

"You know how I said I saw someone after the séance? I think he came into my bedroom."

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Dear Johnny."

"Give me a break!" Jean shouted.

"SHHHHH!"

"This is a really bad idea." Jean said. "This is definitely not a good idea!"

"Shut up Jean! You're bugging the crap out of me right now!" Kitty shouted.

"Ditto." Rogue said.

"WOAH!" Wanda fell over, not really being able to see.

"Wanda…"

"Whoa…"

"Holy cow!" They stared at the broken tombstone. It was in pieces.

"We did it." Kitty whispered. "We actually frigging did it!"

"He's back… and we brought him back." They stared at Dear Johnny's broken tombstone until a bird came out of nowhere, squawked and scared the girls. They screamed and ran away, still in their pajamas.


	4. ROAD TRIP!

_THE NEXT MORNING -_

The girls sat on the stairs that morning, eating ice cream.

Wanda exited the Info Center.

"Nothing about Dear Johnny." Wanda stated "Everything in the 1940's has been burned from the Bayville Fire." Wanda grabbed an ice cream from Jean and opened it. "Though she said we could find something at the old library."

"There is no way we could ride our bike all the way to the old library." The others looked at Jean disbelievingly. "Can we?"

The girls' rode on their bikes, singing along with the radio that Kitty brought along.

"_No matter what you are!" _Jean propped her legs on her basket. "_I'll always be with_ _you… Doesn't matter what you do girl!" _

They stopped in front of a store, as to refresh up before they travel once again.

Wanda came out of the store, holding the stuff out to the others who were sitting on a picnic table. Rogue and Kitty on one side, Jean on the other.

"Rouge, truth or dare?" Kitty asked.

"Truth."

"Just how big ARE your boobs now?"

"Drop dead."

"She has to tell, doesn't she Wanda?"

"She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to." Wanda replied sitting next to Jean.

"So can we see them?" Kitty asked hopefully.

"No you can't see them!" Rogue shouted.

"Weirdo." Jean muttered.

"I don't have any real ones yet." Kitty muttered.

"You'll get them. And you'll hate them." Rogue said.

"No. You're lucky Rogue. Men love them they're big." She puffed out her chest. "Look how big my ones are today."

"They almost look real." Wanda said tying up her hair.

"It's filled with pudding."

"Pudding?" Rogue asked disbelievingly. Kitty reached in and grabbed a balloon from her breast.

"The Acolyte's actually gave me idea." She gave it to Wanda who squeezed it and passed it on. "Jell-o is too jiggily. Now pudding has a heavier more realistic texture."

"What flavor is it?" Jean asked. Rogue handed it back to Kitty, who put it back inside.

"Vanilla."

"Hhhhmmm…" Jean looked thoughtful.

"Alright, Jean truth or dare?" Kitty asked again.

"Truth." Jean said between munches.

"Have you ever been French kiss?" Kitty waggled her eyebrows.

"No! I don't want to get pregnant."

"You can't get pregnant by kissing, Jean." Rogue said confused.

"I know that beetle brain." Jean glared at her. "But its common knowledge, that when you tongue kiss a boy, he automatically thinks you'll do the deed with him. They can't help it. They're driven." Kitty raised a brow suggestively at Wanda.

"And *ahem* what deed would that be?" Wanda asked innocently.

"You know…" Jean looked uncomfortable. "Planting the seed and watering the flower.…" Jean muttered. The other girls laughed in confusion.

"What?" Jean looked at them confusingly.

"Isn't that how it works? The man takes his watering can and sprinkles in on the flower."

Rogue and Kitty laughed so hard, they had tears coming out of their eyes. Wanda looked away and drank on her coke while snickering. And we all know what happens when you drink coke and 'snicker' at the same time.

_SOONER OR LATER -_

"_OH MY DARLING!" _The girls swayed on their bikes as they sang along.

"_Knock three times on the ceiling if you want meee…" _Kitty pointed to herself as they passed a boy who was walking on the sidewalk. The boy stared at them.

"_Ohhh, twice on the pipe," _Rogue, Kitty and Jean looked at Wanda as she rang on her bell.

"_If the answer is noooo." _The girls pretended to sulk.

"_Oh my sweetness," _Rogue banged on her bike three times as the girls swayed once more. _"Means you'll meet me in the hallwaaaay,"_

"_Oooooh, twice on the pipe," _The girls pointed to Jean as she rang her bell. _"Means you ain't gunna shoooow…"_

Jean stopped outside an abandoned barn house.

"I think it's time for a break." She said. The girls circled back to her and parked underneath a tree.

"But we haven't ridden that far out since lunch." Rogue said.

"Fine, go ahead. Leave me here, I don't care but I'm taking a break." Jean crossed her arms.

"Jeannie." Kitty whined.

"Wait, listen," Wanda said. "Turn it down Kitty." Wanda gestured to the radio and Kitty turned it off. The girls looked up to see a robin perched on a tree.

"Cute!" Kitty squealed. The girls backed away, just in time to see the bird… do its thing before flying away.

"Hey, where'd it go?" Wanda asked. Jean looked around and saw something that made her laugh. Wanda and Rogue looked where she was looking and snickered.

"What?" Kitty asked squinting against the sun light. The girls laughed in response. "What?" She shrieked.

"It's… it's in your hair!" Wanda managed to say.

"Get it out! GET IT OUT!" Rogue walked over still laughing.

"I can't!" She said holding one of her bangs. "It's all runny."

"Get it out!" Kitty cried.

"Kitty calm down." Jean said between laughs. Rogue and Wanda fall over each other laughing and Jean cradled herself as she hiccups start to make their entrance.


	5. Payback Time!

**Yes, so sorry I haven't updated. It's Christmas so we went holidaying. I smell like chlorine, have to take a bath. I'll leave you to it!**

_SOON AT A LAKE THEY FOUND -_

Kitty had managed to calm down while they were looking for a river or something. The bird poop had been washed and she was just rinsing.

Rogue lay back on her elbows and Wanda accidentally kicked the water and splashed Jean.

"Hey!" Jean said before splashing Wanda back. Kitty tried to shield herself from their splash fight but ended up in the river. Wanda and Jean looks at each other before jumping in. The girls squealed and Rogue spotted something and disappears.

"KITTY! WATCH IT!"

"WANDA DON'T!"

"SHUT UP JEAN!"

"WHAT I DO?"

"Look out bellow!" Rogue shouted appearing on a branch. The others looked up at her.

"Rogue, don't! It's too shallow!" Kitty shouts. Rogue shakes her head.

"Whatever! Bombs away!" Rogue jump from the branch and falls to the water head first. The others look around anxiously.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked no one in particular.

"Rogue, jokes over! Come on!" Jean says worriedly. After a couple of seconds and still no Rogue the girls get worried. Kitty and Wanda look at each other and take a deep breath and went under water. Jean waits for them impatiently. Kitty and Wanda pops up and Wanda went underwater once again.

"Oh my gosh!" Kitty says and feels the water. Jean looks around once again and screams. Kitty and Wanda looks to where Jean's staring at and Kitty screams while Wanda starts swimming to where Rogue was, floating on the water, face down.

"Rogue!" They scream as they swim towards her.

"ROGUE! OH MY GOD! WAKE UP!"

"ROGUE!" Wanda gets up to Rogue and turns her the right way up.

"Oh God, Rogue!" Kitty and Wanda pulls Rogue over to the shore, Jean still swimming behind them. Wanda sets her down and checks for breathing.

"SHE'S NOT BREATHING!" She shrieks. "Someone's got to give her mouth-to-mouth!"

"You do mouth-to-mouth, I'll do C.P.R!" Kitty commands.

"No other way round!" Wanda argues as Jean walks up the pushes the two away.

"Get out of my way!" Jean proceeds to get ready to do mouth-to-mouth when…

"AGH!" Rogue opens her eyes and squirts water at Jean. Jean sits there, staring at the ground in disbelief.

"Nice to see what true friends you are." Rogue says as she sits up.

"I was going to do it." Wanda argues.

"Me too!" Kitty says.

"Jean here, is the only-" Rogue never got to finish her sentence as Jean throws a punch at Rogue.

"Oh my!"

"Jeannie!"

"Don't you ever. EVER! Do that to either of us ever again!" Jean shouts looking pissed.

"It was a joke!" Rogue snaps back.

Silence engulfed the girls as Rogue rubs her jaw.

**It wasn't the first time Rogue faked her own death. **

**Earlier that year she scared the hell out of us when she jumped off the roof and said she broke her neck. **

**None of us ever experienced a death of a love one like Rogue. So we never really understood her jokes, maybe it was to make it easier on us. **

**But she kept trying to make death funny.**

"WOO HOO!" Kitty and Wanda snaps their head east as they hear cheering far ahead.

"What was that?" Kitty asks. Kitty and Wanda off to the forest, leaving Rogue and Jean. Jean stands up and crosses her arm, facing and standing away from Rogue. Rogue sighs and stand behind Jean.

"Look I'm sorry." Rogue says and puts her hand on Jean's shoulders. Jean shrugs it off. "And if it means anything, I really appreciated that you wanted to do the mouth-to-mouth thing."

"You scared me to death!" Jean says and looks at Rogue. "Rogue, you're my best friend."

"Hey," Rogue laughs nervously. "You've got a hell of a right hook there." Jean smiles a little.

"Hey you guys come here!" Rogue looks to where Kitty and Wanda has disappeared to and they run to where Kitty was standing, Jean hot on her trail.

_FOREST, BEHIND A FALLEN TREE -_

Rogue and Jean glanced at the river while Jean sits down and stares at the ground when she saw the scene. Rogue, Kitty and Wanda on the other hand…

"Oh… my… God…" Rogue whispers as she stares at the Acolytes…

Naked figures:

John was wrestling with a new guy Rogue happened to very well know.

She was going to point out that that was actually her brother when Remy tackled Scott to the ground. Allowing Rogue to get a glance at Remy's penis and allow her eyes to bug out.

"Oh my God!" Rogue as she slid down from behind a fallen tree they were peeking out from.

"What?" Her friends ask, excluding Jean who was blushing furiously.

"I saw his penis!"

"Who's?"

"And the balls!"

"Who's?"

"Remy's!" She stressed out.

"OOOOOH!" The girls squealed and peeked out once more.

"Oh my God! Look at Johns!" Wanda said.

"Remy's bigger!"

"True…" Wanda sulked.

"You like him don't cha?"

"Wow… the new guy's hot!" Kitty said.

"That's Kurt, Kit. My brother…" Rogue said as silence fell.

"Omigosh!" Wanda squealed. "You like him!"

"Shut up!"

"Look at Scott's though!" Jean ears perked up. The others looked at Jean accusingly.

"Guys!" she groaned. The others looked at Jean, eyebrows raised. "You're forcing me to look. Plus it'll be the topic for the rest of the summer."

"Jean, no one is forcing you to look." Rogue argued.

"Alright I'll look. But I'll make this perfectly clear. I am looking under protest."

"Riiiight." Jean nodded and the girls looked once more. The others looked at Jean as she slid down.

"Whoa."

"Yeah…"

"It's not very big." Jean said as the others snickered at her.

"It's only big when a guy has a hard on." Rogue says.

"Oh." Jean nodded her head.

"And when that happens. They get this big." Kitty made the space that could fit a recorder.

"Kitty!" Wanda said slapping her leg playfully.

"What's a hard on?" The girls stared at Jean and laughed.

"Doesn't your mother tell you anything?" Wanda asks in disbelief.

"I'm starting to think she's been misinformed."

"Guys, look." Rogue said staring at something.

"Oh God!"

"Oh yeeeaaah!"

"It's payback time boys!"

"Let's do it!" The girls stood up and walked over to the bikes, where the boy's clothes were scattered all over.

"This is too easy." Rogue said as she picked up clothes around Remy's bike.

"What about your brother's, Rogue?"

"You have them Kit, after all, Lance is not here." The girls snickered and looked around then nodded at each other. No clothes left.

"Get ready to make a mad dash." Jean said.

"Come on." The girls ran towards the shore, Rogue in the front.

"Yo, Loserhood!" Rogue shouted. The boys looked at them and ducked while covering their… *thing*. "It's payback time! Come and get them suckers!"

"Yeah!" Wanda shouted. Kitty and Jean waved the boy's clothes in the air.

"Hey! You better give those back!" Scott shouted.

"Yeah, dream on asshole!" Kitty, Jean and Wanda giggled. The boys looked at each other.

"Let's go!" Remy shouted. And the boys started to swim to them.

"AH!" Wanda shouted.

"GAH!" Kitty and Jean shouted in unison. Rogue turned and started to run. The girls looked at each other before following Rogue. The girls laughed as they jumped over twigs and rocks. The boys hid themselves behind the tree before running up to catch up with them.

"Come on!"

"They're right behind us!"

"I can see you!" Kitty said and the boys once again, hid their things out of site.

"Here we go!"

"I can see our bikes!" The girls ran as fast as they could and entered the brightened space.

They got on as fast as they could and started to paddle away. The boys stopped in their tracks before running and hiding behind a tractor. The girls stopped on the road and looked behind them.

"Alright jokes over!" Scott shouted.

"Give 'em back, dammit!" Remy screamed.

"Pwease?" John and Kurt started to pull puppy dog faces. The girls looked at each other before grabbing the boy's undies and held them up for the world to see.

"You want them?" Wanda asked.

"COME AND GET THEM!" Rogue said before throwing it away. The girls sped away and threw their undies at them. The boys put them on before running to catch up with the girls.

"Mercy!"

"We won't bug you!"

"Please!"

"We'll do anything!"

"Anything?" The girls asked and stopped in their tracks.

"Yes!" The boys said in unison.

"Deal!"

**Josephine: Dun dun dun duuuuun!**

**Rogue: Oh, so now you move me and them here too?**

**Wanda: What the heck is this place?**

**Kitty: It's called, a button. And it says review.**

**Rogue: If that's the button then that means…**

**Jean: ARROW!**

**Wanda: SHIIIIIT!**

**Josephine: Uh oh. TELEPORT!**

**BAMF!**


	6. A Sad Research Moment

**Josephine: I just notice that I put the waitress (The Bayville Café) as Ororo and Rogue's mother as Ororo. Which… was not supposed to be, so… I put her as Storm. It all shall be explained soon. Don't worry about it. Oh, and I forgot to mention it, there is no powers in this story… Rogue? Wanda? Where are you guys?**

"AAAAACHOOOO!" Jean sneezed as dust flew around her.

"Woof…" Scott said lamely as he stood on all fours.

"There, there puppy." Jean said as she walked towards their table.

"Never knew researching could be so boring." Rogue sighed.

"That's because you never research." Kitty muttered.

"I think I'm allergic to dust." Jean said as she sat next to Wanda in the Library. Jean sighed and opened her book.

"Nothing in April." Wanda said and closed her book forcefully, making dust fly everywhere.

"ACHOO!" Jean sneezed again. "I guess I **am** allergic to dust."

"Gee, what made you think that?" Rogue said as she stood up and grabbed her book. Jean sighed.

"Nothing ever happens in Bayville." Kitty said boredly.

"I kind of like it that way." The girls heard Kurt said underneath the table.

"Shut up!" Remy, Scott and John whispered. Rogue kicked Remy, who was closer, underneath.

"OW!" Remy complained.

"Don't talk to my brother like that!"

"You shouldn't even be talking at all." Wanda smirked. "Remember?" The boys sighed.

The girls had decided that the boys would be their pets for the day so they can get back to them.

"Someday…" Scott muttered.

"What was that?" Wanda said smugly.

"Woof…" The boys said unison. Silence fell as the girls flipped through the old news papers. Underneath, the boys started to play chopsticks.

Rogue suddenly froze as she read something that made her blood and heart freeze.

"Rogue, what is it?" Jean asks as she worriedly.

"It's my mom…" Rogue whispered. Underneath, Kurt bumped his head in the table. The girls look at each other worriedly.

"What?" Kurt said hoarsely. He stood up next to Rogue and read over her shoulder. "Raven Darkholme, 24, died in a car accident while pregnant… The truck driver had fallen asleep at the wheel… She was stuck in the car for an hour and a half before she was rescued. She was fully conscious while rescue workers tried to distract her from the demolishment. Her younger child, Kurt Darkholme, had been unconscious during the accident… Rescue workers had rescued the children and are breathing, but Raven Darkholme had died during the night…" Kurt stopped and wiped his tears away, the boys, who sometime had come out was now standing around him.

"Ororo Howlett, 26, had been reported dead after disappearing for 3 months." Rogue read the paper clipped on the page. "She had been married to Logan Howlett for 5 years and adopted the Darkholme orphans… I don't understand this." Rogue said in confusion. "This isn't right. This-this is too painful. Dad said…" Rogue stopped and stood up abruptly with the book and stalked over to the photocopy machine. The others watched as Rogue worked the machine. She stalked back to them and sat down and continue to flip through the pages like nothing happened.

The others caught on and returned to what they were doing. The silence was too much for John and he started humming a dark song. The boys sighed but did nothing.

"You guys," Wanda exclaimed. "I think I found something!" She turned the book towards Rogue and Jean and stood up and read in upside down.

"READ IT!" Kitty squealed and read upside down beside her.

"Funeral services will be held on Saturday for 12 year old Jonathan Henson and his mother 36 year old Beverly Henson, due to the unexpected tragic circumstances due to their deaths… The family has asked the services to be private?" Wanda stopped and turned the page. "That's it! There's nothing else!"

"What do you mean that's it? How did they die?" Kitty asked.

"Wait." She turned back a page. "Pages have been torn. Someone did a lot to keep dear Johnny's death a mystery."

"I died?" They heard a voice followed by smacks and an 'OW!'

**Josephine: Sadly… I couldn't find Rogue or Wanda or Kitty or Jean. They've disappeared. I wonder where they could be hiding… Oh, sorry for not updating sooner. REVIEW!**

**Penelope: And yes, it's Rushed.**


	7. Where you in the Army?

**Josephine: Well, those PAT testes are eck.**

**Sasha: You said it.**

**Penelope: Really? I found the English one easy.**

**Natalie: Duh. You're like… whatever.**

**Alyssa: Now that is just sad. I'm at *beep* school and you guys are at St. *beep* school. **

**Josephine: Life's not fair eh? Plus did you have to beep? **

**Alyssa: I'm not going to say where we go to school!**

_Later -_

"I'm booooored." John whined on his bike.

"Shut up." Jean stated in annoyance.

"But I'm bored."

"We know." Kitty snapped. The other boys looked at each other in amusement and annoyance.

"BUUUUUUUUUTTTTT-"

"SHUT THE F- HELL UP!" Rogue screamed, remembering her 'womanly manners'

"Whyyyyyyyy?"

"DAMMIT! SHUT UP!" Wanda screamed.

"BUT I'M BORED!"

"SHUT UP!" The girls shrieked in unison. John cowered to the back of the line. The girls scoffed and noticed something.

"Hey. What's that?" Kitty asked. The girls shrugged.

"Remember, CURIOUSITY KILLED THE CAT!" Remy remarked.

"Hear that?" Rogue asked.

"He actually remembered something!" Kitty finished. The figure looked back. It was a man, as far as they could tell. Rogue circled around him.

"Hey."

"Hey!" He chirped.

"Are you in the army?" Kitty piped up.

"Was!"

"Vietnam?"

"Was!"

"Did you kill anyone there?" Wanda spoke up.

"OOOOOH YEEEAAAAHHH!"

"Did you get shot?" Jean asked. He nodded his head enthusiastically. They followed him to an abandoned house and a wrecked car. The girls got off the bike and sat where ever. The boys kept quiet though and sat on their bikes in front of them.

"We're winning right?" Scott asked as the guy lit up a cigarette.

"No body's wining." He pouted. The boys scoffed but stopped instantly at the girls glares. Wanda grabbed the coke Jean suddenly had.

"Want some?" She asked as she thrust the half coke in front of him. He grabbed it enthusiastically and drank it greedily.

"You could have said thank you." Jean scolded. He finished it and looked at it in wonder before throwing it behind him. A cat screeched before a loud thud sounded.

They sat in stunned silence before the guy burped.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed. "Wanna smoke?" Before the guys could say yes, Rogue piped up.

"Yeah." She said grabbing it from his hand. Wanda rolled her eyes at the gaping expressions the boys (and Jean) wore before grabbing one herself. Kitty batted her eye lashes before grabbing it sweetly from him. He pointed it at Jean.

"Smoking stuns your growth." She said disgustedly. Remy scoffed before grabbing himself one. The man rolled his eyes and flicked his lighter at the girls. Remy walked back to his bike and grabbed John's lighter.

"HEY!" Remy ignored him and lit his one before giving the lighter back. Rogue took a breath of her cigarette before blowing it out. Wanda stopped when she took a breath before blowing it out.

"Smooth." She muttered. Kitty shrugged and took a deeeeeep breath of hers and gulped it in… before she coughed it out.

"Oooook, never mind forget I even said anything..."

"We should get going." Scott stated.

"Yeah, it's getting dark." Jean said. Rogue rolled her eyes and took a last breath of cigar before blowing out and dropping it on the ground. She squashed it and nodded her head at the man. Wanda followed suit and walked to her bike. Remy sighed and dropped it on the ground before squashing it. Kitty smiled sweetly before following suite and batted her eyelashes.

"Thanks for the smoke." She grinned and walked to her bike. They sat on their bikes and rode away.

"You kids don't do anything anyone says you should do!" he shouted to their retreating backs.

**Josephine: Hope you enjoyed! So sorry I haven't updated and all that stuff. I've been through crappy test as you read on the top. And if you guys are wondering, **

"**Who the hell is Natalie and Sasha?" Well go on my profile and you'll see our life story and the stories I wanna write. Plus I know it's short, but go complain to my friggin' R.E and Math's teacher!**

**Natalie: Are you coming to band practice or not?**

**Josephine: Hold your horses I'm coming.**

**Penelope: Have you seen Kitty? She said she'd meet me at the hill.**

**Josephine: Now that you mention it, I haven't seen the other girls. **

**Sebby: Have you checked downstairs. Where the band is?**

**Josephine: Shut up sugar. **


	8. Surprise surprise

_**The mystery of Dear Johnny's death, lead us to the one place, we wished we never had to go to.**_

Rogue rolled her eyes and rang the doorbell. The white haired lady from the café opened the door.

"We need help." Wanda stated. Storm looked at her.

"I don't know boys; I'm a little blue today." The girls looked at Jean who held the money box thing.

"Go on," Kitty urged. "Give it to her." Jean sighed.

"Maybe this will cheer you up." Jean said bitterly. She reached in and handed Storm 10 bucks. Storm grabbed it casually. She looked at them before stepping inside and walking away.

"Is that an invitation?" Kitty asked. Wanda and Rogue sighed before walking in.

"We need to speak to someone."

"I know."

"Really? I couldn't guess."

"There is a strong spiritual presence here with us."

"Really? 10 bucks sure couldn't say."

"Silence..." Storm closed her eyes. "Now who is it you want to speak to?"

"Dear Johnny."

"Oh yeah, that was some great move." Jean muttered bitterly once more.

"Shut up." Rogue growled as she walked beside her bike.

"Oh no, I will shut up. Once I tell you that we lost 10 BUCKS FOR NOTHING!" Jean screamed.

"SHE SAID SHUT UP!" Kitty shrieked. Jean huffed and started to mutter incoherently behind them.

"At least we got a clue." Wanda said darkly.

"And what was that?" Jean growled behind them.

"He was murdered."

"He said we could visit." Jean said as she put the phone back on.

"Great. Now we can just ask him about Dear Johnny and get kicked out again!" Kitty huffed.

"No. Uncle Charles is nice. He wouldn't kick you out if that was the last thing he could—"

"EEEK!" Kitty squealed as something dashed past her. They looked behind them to see Jamie lagging along at his bike, huffing and puffing.

"Hey Jamie, where's the fire?" Rogue asked.

"The soccer field. Softball game!" He puffed and kept his pace.

"Should we go?" Rogue asked.

"It's going to be all boys!" Jean whined.

"So what are we waiting for?" Kitty grinned.

The girls watched as each boy hit and got out or had a home run. Rogue watched with boredom as Kitty watch in interest. The boys mind you. Wanda looked at Rogue and caught her eye. Wanda smirked and nodded towards the game. Rogue understood. With a smirk in place she jumped off the wall and swayed her hips to the first base.

Remy watched from the distance as Rogue swayed her hips and smirked.

"Hey guys!" Remy shouted. "Move in! Looks like we got company." The boys laughed and moved closer as Rogue put her hands on her hips and glared at Remy.

"Give it up. Girls can't play softball." A voice behind her said. Rogue spun around.

"What?" She growled.

"I said. Girls can't play **SOFTBALL**." Lance said on his spot on the wall. Rogue glared at him and stalked towards him.

"What's she doing?" Scott whispered as Rogue got into Lance's face. Before he could do anything, she delivered a punch to his face.

"FIIIIIGGGHHHHTTT!" Fred shouted. Rogue grabbed Lance by the collar and threw him to the floor.

"Rogue wait!" Kitty shrieked. Rogue in response put Lance in a head lock while shouting threats at him. Wanda pushed through the crowd that had made a circle around them, and pried Rogue off Lance. Well, tried to.

"I'm going to hit you where it hurts until it bleeds and make you suffer so bad you wished you were getting hit by a wrestling pro!" Rogue screamed.

"Rogue get off him!"

"Come on Rogue, remember what your mother said!" Kitty shouted pulling Rogue off. Rogue's eye flared and she stilled but didn't let go of Lance.

"Get her off me!" Lance choked. Rogue glared at him before releasing him.

"This isn't finished." She growled. Lance coughed and glared back.

"Rogue! your hair." Jean stated while combing her hair.

"It's too bad your mother taught you." Lance growled. "You'll grow up just like them. Bitches."

Rogue growled. Wanda cracked her knuckles. Jean eyes flared. Kitty hissed.

"Oh you're going to get it." They said in unison. A few boys stepped back. And as one, the girls pounced.

_That night at Rogue's House-_

Rogue entered the house and nodded at her dad who was lounging in his couch. He grunted a response.

"Hey Rogue, anything I missed from the softball game?" Evan asked coming out from the kitchen.

"Not much Spikey, but you missed a helluva fight." Evans mouth dropped at the sight of Rogue.

"Ya might wanna close that mouth if you don't want to catch some flies." Evan blinked before responding.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Softball game."

"Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have left."

_Kitty's House - _

"Hey Kitty." Kitty turned from the movie and smiled at Wanda who was climbing up the tree.

"Hey." Wanda jumped onto the roof. She stumbled and fell onto her knees.

"Shhh, I don't want them to know I'm up here." Kitty said before patting the seat next to her.

"Why aren't you down there?" Wanda asked as she sat next to her and got comfortable in the pillows and blankets Kitty brought.

"Too much people. Plus the movie's good." Kitty said as she turned her head to the big screen.

_**This way Kitty's way of enjoying her time when her parents came over. She would climb the roof, bring pillows and blankets, popcorn and watch the drive-through movie that was playing every single night. **_

"Popcorn?" She asked.

"Thanks."

"Wanna go down the tree-house?"

_Meanwhile -_

Rogue threw the ball in front of her and caught it as it bounced off the wall.

"KURT! GIVE IT TO ME!" Her cousin shrieked inside the house.

"No way!" Her idiot of a brother replied. Rogue sighed. One day-

"Seems like a movie's playing in your house." A voice said behind her. Rogue sighed.

"Hey Remy." Remy moved and sat down next to her.

"What's up?"

"Instead of the sky? The stars." She said sarcastically. Remy chuckled.

"Bad mood?" He said looked up.

"What made you guess?" Remy looked at her. Rogue felt his stare and turned. "What?"

"Nothing..." he breathed. Rogue could swear she could smell spices and cigars. Though that could be her imagination.

She didn't realize it and he didn't know it, until their lips met.

"Hey Kitty?" Wanda said as she stared out the window.

"What?" Kitty said as she inspected the house.

"Do you hate your parents?" Kitty blinked. The question came out of nowhere, she pondered for her answer.

"I guess. I don't know my parents much, you know that." Kitty said as she stood next to her.

"Yeah, but do you hate them for that?" Kitty paused.

"I could call them idiots. After all, they weren't there for me all the time. But they still bought me stuff and fed me. And I'm fine with that."

"I guess."

"Why? What's wrong?" Wanda paused. Could she trust her? She was her friend. Well...

"My parents broke up." She whispered.

Rogue eyes widened and she pushed him away. She broke off with a gasp. Remy stared at her from his position on the floor.

"Um..." He started. Rogue glared at him.

"You tell anyone about this, especially your crew; you're going to wish you never lived."

"Hehehehehe," Remy started nervously. "No hard feelings?" Rogue stared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Course not." She said before she pounced on him.

Kitty smiled in pity as rain started to pelt down outside.

"Parents suck don't they?" Wanda chuckled humorlessly and looked away. Kitty paused before taking off her necklace. Wanda looked back at her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Kitty bit into her long necklace. "That's your favorite accessory." Kitty then procceded to snap the necklace in half.

"Here," she said as she handed Wanda the other half. "You can have it." Wanda smiled before grabbing it.

"Thanks." She whispered. Kitty held her pinky out.

"Best friends?" Wanda stared at her pinky before hooking with Kitty's.

"Best friends." They smiled at each other before looking outside.

"We better go." Kitty stated as she stood.

**Josephine: Well I finally got that finished! Geez, I did this chapter for more than a month. Geez, I hate this chappy. - Hehehhehe, Review! Yeah...**


	9. And so she was SAVED

**Josephine: Nope, not back home yet. Buuuut- I got my test results! Woo-hoo!**

**Anyways, I deleted the first chapter cuz it sounded (or looked) really boring. I'm the author and I couldn't even be bothered to read it. Heh, sooooo…**

**It doesn't matter if you haven't read chapter 1 cuz you don't need to. Alright? The ending and the beginning I forgot the word will be changed. So, enjoy reading. Any questions then ask. **

* * *

"I lost it!" Wanda cried. Kitty turned.

"Lost what?" Kitty shouted over the rain.

"That necklace, bracelet you gave me!" Wanda replied going off her bike.

"Then let's look for it tomorrow!" Kitty sighed.

"No! I got to find it now!" Wanda ordered. Kitty sighed irritably.

"Fine!"

A minute or so later, Wanda shouted.

"I found it!" Kitty rushed over.

"Where?" Wanda pointed towards a grate.

"There!" Kitty made an 'Ew' face.

"There?" She shouted. "Where all the rain water and those disgusting things get flushed down?" Wanda looked at her.

"I think I can reach it!" Wanda got on her knees and reached in. The bracelet was almost at her reach when it slipped from where it was.

"Damn!" Kitty shouted.

"It's okay! I can reach it!" Wanda took off her poncho and started to slide in.

"Okay, but be careful!" Kitty said.

Wanda slipped into the grate and landed with a 'thud'. Kitty looked around anxiously.

"Hurry up okay! It's pouring out here." Kitty turned and did a 360.

Wanda looked around and spotted something.

"Hey! Look a yo-yo!" She shouted to Kitty. Kitty waved her hand. Wanda looked beneath her a reached in.

"Ah-ha! I got it Kits!" Wanda shouted and placed it around her wrist.

Meanwhile, Kitty heard rushing water.

She turned her head and stared.

Something registered in her mind and she got to her knees and screamed at Wanda.

"Wanda!" She screamed.

Wanda shrieked as a rat passed her and noticed the rushing water.

"Wanda!" Kitty screamed again. "Wanda!"

"Kitty!" Wanda screamed back at Kitty. "I can't get up! Too much water is blocking my way!" Kitty got up and realized,

The water was rising inside.

Kitty's and Wanda's eyes widened.

"Kitty!" Wanda called desperately. "Kitty! Help!" Kitty got up and hurried to the entrance circle thingy.

She grabbed (or tried to) and pulled.

"It- won't- budge!" She cried.

"Kitty!" Wanda sobbed. "Kitty!" Water was up to her neck, she tried to remember how to float.

"Help!" Kitty cried outside. "Help! Anybody!" She fell towards the entrance again.

"Wanda!" She sobbed and pounded on the door. "Wanda!"

"Excuse me." A voice said and pushed her off. The man yanked off the entrance and jumped in.

"Wanda!" Kitty cried.

Wanda gasped for breath as she saw the opening. The man had almost hit her, drowned her even. She felt hands grasped her waist and pushed her out.

Her arms flailed wildly, desperate to grasp something. Anything.

"Wanda!" Kitty cried once more and flung her arms around her. "Wanda!"

"Kitty!" Wanda sobbed. They both turned and saw-

_Meanwhile -_

Remy gulped. Oh boy.

"Dad!' Rogue shouted. "Stop it!"

Logan didn't stop struggling against his kids.

"Daddy!"

"Dad!"

"Uncle!" Rogue looked at Remy helplessly.

"Run damn you!" She shouted. Remy blinked and was out of there in a flash.

_Back -_

"Crazy Pete?" They both chorused. Pete nodded.

"My name is Peter. Peter Rasputin."

_Oh dear -_

Out of all the excitement, Jean got the most boring thing ever.

Staring at her wall.

"Why do I have to get time-out?" Jean muttered darkly.

"That is exactly why!" Her mother shouted. "You're staying there until you know what you did wrong!"

* * *

**Josephine: Tsk, poor Jean. Hehehehe, yeah it doesn't seem as much really. Sadly. I guess you could say I rushed this. I did anyways. Pfffft, not bad anyways. **

**For those of you poor suckers (hanging round someone too much) who don't know who Peter Rasputin is, he's Colossus.**

**And if you don't know who Colossus is, **

**ARE YOU EVEN AN X-MEN FAN? (I know 2 people aren't. THAT'S RIGHT I'M TALKING TO YOU PTP & JS!)  
**

**Anyways, hoped you enjoy. **

**And if you did….**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**P.s, I didn't tell you much of my test scores, but I can tell you that I am proud. **

**Much to my friends dismay even though their a 3/2 day flight away from here…**

**And PTP is 'katzchocolate' on fanfic. and JS is... yuijun. She's into KPOP and stuff. And so am I...So read there's as well if you can be bothered and this is a long AU...  
**


End file.
